Ahogarse en un vaso de agua
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: A veces, las perspectivas cambian. A veces es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado.


Me desperté tendido sobre la hierba, fuera de mi tienda de campaña y con un dolor de cabeza intenso. La abrumadora sensación de necesitar vaciar mi estomago, y no precisamente por los lados convencionales, apareció haciéndome vomitar sobre el suelo todo lo que había consumido en las últimas doce horas.

No tenía ni idea de qué hora podía ser, pero en el cielo empezaba a clarear. El asqueroso sabor de la bilis en mi boca me hacía sentir profundamente asqueado y nis qiueira sabía como había ido la fiesta verdaderamente.

Me sacudí levemente la cara, tenía varias piedrecillas encastadas en la mejilla que se desprendido y cayeron al suelo. Me aparté una araña que consquelliba mi pierna y la miré, azul y pequeña, con ocho patas. Me pregunté seriamente si desde fuera se me vería tan mal como yo me sentía por dentro, si alguien sabría que lo único que me apetecía verdaderamente era meterme en el lago y dejarme hundir. Pero sabía que aquellas emociones exageraban, y que en realidad no quería morirme, quizá si herir a otros pero no morirme yo.

Eché un vistazo al panorama. La fiesta había sido intensa, aunque no nos vamos a mentir, yo no recordaba nada en absoluto. Apenas sentía el martilleante dolor de cabeza que me regalaba la resaca si me esforzaba en recordar.

Bobata dormía boca arriba cerca de el fuego, ya apagado. A su lado, hecha un ovillo estaba Misaki, con vomito en el pelo que probablemente no era ni suyo. Ella raramente bebía… Me levanté y eché un vistazo a mi tienda buscando un poco de agua, pero solo me encontré con la imagen de Bokuto y Oikawa completamente desnudos y abrazados, su ropa tirada por el lugar y la ausencia de mi cantimplora premeditadamente preparada para cuando me despertara con agua cristalina.

Inspeccioné la zona en busca de cualquier otro recipiente con agua potable. Kuroo y Shimizu dormían agarrados de la mano a poca distancia, dando una imagen curiosa ya que Lev abrazaba por la cintura a Kuroo como un peluche.

En realidad me parecía irónico, pero sentía un tedio profundo por todos quellos tipos que habían acabado como parejitas desperdigados por el paisaje. No era nada demasiado tangible, solo era que me sentía solo, y bueno haber aparecido con algún tipo abrazado a mi tampoco me habría hecho sentirme mejor y lo sabía. Pero era sencillo mentirse, era más fácil de asumir que pensar en Kyotani. Despertar al lado de Kyotani tampoco me habría gustado o hecho sentir mejor.

Irónicamente, me descubrí buscando a Kyotani con la mirada, preguntándome si él se habría echado a dormir con alguien o no. Lo importante no era eso, era conseguir agua, porque mi garganta reseca y agredida por el ácido del vómito. Estúpido malestar.

Vi a Shirabu, Goshiki y Semi, apoyados en un árbol. Goshiki tenía hormigas que invadían su cara, y probablemente a los tres se los habían comido los mosquitos. En parte me alegraba de que alguien a parte de yo sufriera un poco, era como dejar de estar solo pero seguir estandolo. Me acerqué al divisar unas botellas cerca. Me pesaban las piernas un horror y en realidad a mi también me habían picado varios mosquitos en el muslo. Miré las botellas con detenimiento, quedaba un culo de vodka que no era muy recomendable que me bebiera y apostaría la cabeza a que la otra botella que había llena era de pis.

En mi indumentaria de vestimenta solo llevaba un calcetín y mi traje de baño. El pantalón en sí no estaba mojado, lo cual me hacía pensar que a lo mejor tenía un ápice de inteligencia en mi absoluta ebriedad y a pesar de mis profundas ganas de palmarla no quería verdaderamente morir ahogado.

Me acerqué a la mochila de Bokuto, esperando encontrar ahí algo. Akaashi reposaba dentro de su saco de dormir cerca de este. Saqué una camiseta amarilla con piñas, tan hortera que solo podía ser de Bokuto, y me la puse para evitar que el leve airecillo de la mañana me congelara. A parte de toneladas de preservativos, no había nada más. No había agua, la preciada agua cristalina.

Iwaizumi, Sarukui y Komi dormían varios metros allá y había una cantimplora que probablemente era del primer mencionado. Corrí a por ella, notando cierto ardor en mis pulmones hechos asco por la amplia gama de tabaco que había consumido en los últimos meses. Dejarlo con el novio te deja secuelas emocionales que hacen que te quieras autodestruir con barritas de cáncer, Terushima das lástima. Siempre me digo esas cosas con amor, así no distorsiono mi propia imagen.

En realidad quería ver a Kyotani, quería tanto verlo como vomitarle en la cara. Deseaba tanto tener la opción de besarle como la de estrangularle y sabía que ninguna de las dos cosas eran adecuadas.

Avancé hasta la orilla del lago y entonces lo vi. Sentado en el muelle, despierto y seguramente de mal humor. Debería haberme alejado de él, pero como siempre no sabía hacer aquello, solo guardé mis emociones contrapuestas y me acerqué a el único ser humano que estaba consciente.

— Apestas — fue el saludo de mi gran y profundo amigo Kyotani Kentaro. En sus manos tenía mi cantimplora. Era rosa y verde, me la había regalado Misaki un día que estaba muy triste y decidimos comprar gilipolleces solo porque sí.

Realmente a veces no vale la pena analizar los detalles de por qué las cosas pasan, pero a mi aquello se me hacía complicado. Él se había ido cerrando en si mismo, alejándose de mi y tratándome como un mueble, y yo solo había podido reaccionar con rabia y enfado, sin decir las cosas a su tiempo y de buen modo. No era culpa suya ser así, tampoco mía ser como era. Hay piezas que parece que se complementan, pero no tiene por qué ser así.

—Pero esa agua es mía — dije sentándome a su lado. Me quité el calcetin y hundí mis pies en el agua. Me moría de ganas de poder arreglar las cosas con Kyotani, de que al menos pudieramos ser amigos, amigos de verdad y no la pantomima que la mayoría de gente usa para describir a sus amistades superfluas que solo les importan vagamente— ¿Sabías que en Finlandia, en el lago Bodom, unos chavales la palmaron todos ahogados en un lago tras una fiesta como esta?

Kyotani me entregó la cantimplora y yo vacié su contenido en mi boca, mojándome la cara y la camiseta. Él arqueó las cejas mirándome.

—Es una suerte ser japonés entonces — dijo. Yo yo pensé que no.

Me quité la camiseta pensando que le quería muchísimo. Pensaba claramente en las ganas que tenía de abrazarle, de explicarle como me sentía… Pero sabía que tampoco iba a cambiar nada. Él iba a seguir comportándose igual y yo iba a seguir sintiéndome ninguneado y maltratado por su silencio.

Me dejé caer entero en el agua. Era una suerte ser japonés. Era una mierda ser yo mismo. Era genial haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerle, pero al mismo tiempo era una desgracia. Era como ahogarse en un vaso de agua.

 **NA: Escribí esto hace más de seis meses, pero el final era ambiguo. Después de un montón de cosas jodidamente dolorosas, he reescrito el final. Es diferente, es más realista, es más simple y quizá es más ambiguo también. A veces me gustaría que cuando se trata de emociones no me ahogara en un vaso de agua, pero es que no las entiendo, no las controlo y mucho menos sé que hacer con ellas cuando solo son un problema. Anyways... Felices fiestas.**


End file.
